


Back to the Great Green Jewel

by ReleasingTheKrakenIsMyFetish



Series: Ree [38]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Drawing, Erections, F/M, Fanart, Fanfiction, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Long Shot, Love, Multi, Sleeping Together, Talking, To Be Continued, nothing to worry about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14094147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingTheKrakenIsMyFetish/pseuds/ReleasingTheKrakenIsMyFetish
Summary: Hancock and Valentine take Ree back to Diamond City to get better treatment for her injuries. Everything seems to get back to normal, and Ree finally starts contemplating on the matter of her feelings for certain synth detective... 2nd Long shot of Ree & Hancock (And Valentine).





	Back to the Great Green Jewel

**Author's Note:**

> * Bonus Hancock at the bottom! <3

After waking up it took me another two full days before I had enough strength to even walk. I still had to get Med-X injections, plus RadAway and some other chems; the swelling on my left arm had gone away, but now the wound didn't want to heal up. At one point it would get better, and then start to exude pus. This caused my fever to go up and down and me being exhausted all the time. According to Nick I'd get better treatment at the Curie's clinic in Diamond City, and would be good as new in no time.

John's barely left my side since he got to Egret Tours Marina. If I'm honest... I got scared when I could take a proper look at him for the first time. He looked like he had roamed all the Commonwealth, gone through the sewers and forests. Later on, when I got to talk with Nick, I learned that Hancock had kept everything together fairly well but then started to break down when more time passed. He had used chems and alcohol excessively, even comparing to his standards.

Nick promised to have a chat with John, and it made me relax a bit.

”I didn't know my disappearance would have such... drastic effect on him”, I said quietly and fiddling with the fabric of the blanket.

It was early evening. Nick was sitting with me in the cottage, and Hancock had gone out to see if someone in the settlement would know anything about fixing the Pip-Boy I had on me. I was still on bedrest, but tomorrow was the day we had planned to travel back to Diamond City. For me running was out of the question, but Nick had assured me he could carry me all the way.

”Don't be too self-deprecating. Besides, he's not the only one”, Nick replied and I looked at him, puzzled. ”I mean you. You still have nightmares. I can hear your shouting at night.”

”Oh... Yeah”, I turned my eyes away from his. ”It's always the same. I'm still inside, searching for a way out and I never seem to find it. But it's just dreams.”

”Maybe Curie will have an idea for treating those, too”, Nick said politely.

”How about Mary? What happened to her after I was taken?”

”She's back with her parents. In fact, she believed that you stole Paul from her. Of course, she knows by know that Paul was taken without his consent... But I'm not sure if we should tell her what happened to him afterwards.”

”You mean not telling her that Paul got his memory erased at the Institute?”

”Exactly. I know it might sound harsh, but I'm not sure if she could handle the fact that her boyfriend wouldn't even recognize her anymore. That, and I'm fairly certain that Paul will gladly fight for the Institute when Dez gets there.”

I felt a tight band around my heart when I thought about young Mary, how in love she had been with Paul... And how crushed she'd be if she'd find out Paul wasn't the same man she fell for.

”No, you're right. There's no need to tell her the truth. It would break her heart even worse, and I don't think Paul would've wanted that”, I agreed, but listlessly.

The cottage door opened, and Hancock stepped in. He was holding the Pip-Boy.

”Quite a trinket you managed to grab”, he walked to us and handed it to me. ”There's nobody here who can fix it, but I bet we'll find someone in Goodneighbor or Diamond City to have a look at it. It should become handy when being on the road again.”

Hancock looked much better now, but he was still far from the ghoul I saw last time before Thomas kidnapped me. Either he was still using Jet too much or suffering the effects. I glanced at Nick, who discreetly nodded at me.

”John, a word?” Nick stood up and straightened his coat.

Hancock looked at him questioningly, but Nick just gestured at the door.

”Be right back, Sunshine”, John brushed my cheek and followed Nick outside.

I looked after them and when the door closed behind John, I got a moment for myself. I think this was the first time for me to me alone since I dragged myself to the radio station. Turning the Pip-Boy around in my hands I felt the small screen and nubs with my fingertips. If it wasn't for this thing, I probably would still be in the woods. Most likely dead, too.

Something was bugging me, in addition to being worried about John. I had gradually remembered some bits and pieces from the time I was still suffering from the high fever, and it had made me uneasy. Nick had been there, of course. I couldn't be absolutely sure of what had been real and what had been just me dreaming, but I had a memory of him talking with me. Gently touching my face, and saying... What was it he had said?

” _Ya have me. You'll always have me.”_

I rubbed the blank screen of the Pip-Boy with my thumb without any real interest in the device. I was lost in my thoughts and memories. It was all so confusing. Since when there had been a quiet undertone when I was with him or when we chatted? Had it always been there? It made me think of him, made me miss him when he was nowhere to be seen.

Something made me dread to venture any deeper on that trail. It was intriguing, tempting and even inviting me to reach out for it, but at the same time I was too afraid to find out what it was.

Hancock returned to me few moments later and sat next to my bed. I couldn't read his face.

”Is everything okay?”

”What? Yeah, of course. Just had a talk with Nick”, John leaned forward a bit with his back hunched. ”Actually... No. I haven't been okay. I guess losing you made me go slightly overboard, and there might have been... episodes.”

”What kind of episodes?” I asked carefully.

”Does it really matter?” Hancock muttered, but sighed when he saw me making a face. ”I got high few times, maybe took some bad Jet. I just lost it. Went around killing raiders, gunners... Probably someone else, too. I can't remember.”

I swallowed. Because I was so close to him, I sometimes forgot how dangerous he could actually get. I had seen how he handled being crossed or threatened, but at those times he had usually been either on duty as a mayor, or defending himself or someone else.

”I promised Nick I would talk with ya, but honestly... I'm not too proud of how I handled that shit. If it's okay with you, I'd prefer just to leave it behind.”

”If that's what you want”, I reached for his hand and he took it. ”But... Are you okay now?”

He squeezed my hand and gave it a kiss.

”Getting there, love. But don't you worry about me. You're the one who got taken by those fucking bastards. We need to get you back on your feet and join this freakshow once again.”

I smiled, but I couldn't stop worrying just like that.

”John...”

He looked up and our eyes met. My chest felt too tight for me to say anything else, so I just took my hand from his, and grabbed his jacket pulling him closer. We kissed, long and almost desperate for each other's closeness.

He came to sleep in my bed that night, instead of him resting on the small sofa by the door or sitting in the chair next to me. We didn't have sex – I was way too weak for that. He just held me in his arms and as he buried his face in my hair, I breathed in the warm air on his scarred chest.

Oh, but I did feel his need. It pressed against my abdomen, spreading desire inside me like smoldering embers. Hancock chuckled against my forehead.

”Sorry, Sunshine. Can't really shut that one off.”

”I've missed you”, I smiled and kissed his bare skin.

”Me too.”

The night went better with him so close. I did find myself again trying to fight my way out from the Institute vault, but this time I wasn't alone. As I ran down the seemingly endless hallways and passed by synth guards attempting to stop me, I heard a voice. A raspy, deep words were whispered to my ear, telling me that I was safe, that I was loved.

Slowly the nightmare dissolved, and I only heard the voice soothing me into a peaceful sleep.

  
…

 

”Shit! Shit shit shit! Keep running!”

I tightened my grip around Nick's neck, as he sped up. I didn't need to worry about him not being able to breathe, since he really didn't. Or that's what he told me, anyway.

We were hurrying between the tall buildings and had already passed the first hand-painted signs telling the reader to keep heading forward to Diamond City. Nick was carrying me, as he promised, and Hancock was running few steps behind us. The sound of his shotgun echoed from the walls when any of the ferals managed to get too close.

Everything had gone smoothly, up until a small group of the ferals had surprised us by suddenly crawling out from under a bus. Nick could only barely use his gun with me hanging from his back, so it was up to John keeping the drooling, empty-eyed creatures far enough.

Luckily we were already almost at the gate, so the Diamond City's security cleaned the remaining ferals off our tails. After thanking them for the help, we entered the former baseball park and Nick bent his knees and let me slide down. I watched his back as he straightened up, and instinctively took a step closer to John.

”Wait, what about your face?” I asked Hancock, but he just grinned.

”Things took a quick turn in here while you were gone. Someone rescued a ghoul kid from a freakin' fridge, and took him here before seeing him to his parents. Geneva invited the whole family to visit the city and since then ghouls have been... tolerated. I guess the people in Diamond City still have a heart, even after McDonough.”

”What in the world was a kid doing inside a fridge?”

”Apparently he had been there since the war. For over 200 years. Took a cover from the bombs”, Nick said and made me shudder.

”Seriously? Good Gods. To be trapped inside a small box... Like being buried alive”, I couldn't help but feel uneasy for the poor boy. ”But you said he got back with his fam--”

Hancock grabbed my shoulder just in time, when I was about to drop on my knees. The world was spinning around me.

”We need to get her to the clinic”, Nick said and John scooped me up.

”It's okay, I can walk again”, I muttered and was fed up being so damn weak all the time.

”Nothing personal, love, but ya need to shut up”, Hancock replied sharply and I knew better than keep insisting.

John carried me down the stairs and out into the sunlight. I smelled the noodles, heard people chattering and vendors advertising their merchandise.

I was taken past the Meat Locker and Dugout Inn, until we reached a door next to a sign shaped like an atom. Nick opened the door and let Hancock carry me inside, where we were greeted by a slightly chubby, dark-haired man with a goatee. He wore a white coat and was carrying a box of blood bags.

”Where's Curie?” Nick asked from the man and the goatee guy yanked his head to the left.

”She's in the back room. Can I be of service, Mr. Valentine?”

”Thanks, but we need to see her.”

”Monsieur Valentine! And Monsieur 'Ancock!” A female voice with a strong French accent came behind the goatee guy and he stepped aside, letting a woman with short pixie hair past him. ”What can I do for you?”

Nick greeted the woman and shortly explained my condition. The woman finally nodded and gestured us to follow her, until we came into a small, rectangle room with two beds on each long side.

”You can put her down here. We don't currently have any other patients, so we can focus on getting you better”, she smiled at me and took my hand after John had lowered me on the bed.

”My name is Curie. I will get you some fluids along with Med-X, and after that I shall give you my own special cocktail. We will get that fever down in no time!”

The goatee guy came along, too, and introduced himself as Dr. Penn. They hooked me up with an IV bag, and Dr. Penn injected the pain medication. I started to feel drowsy.

”Sunshine?”

I opened my eyes and saw Hancock bending over me. I didn't get to see him worried very often.

”I assure you, she is all right”, Curie said gently. ”She just needs to rest. I will need to see her arm so that I can make sure it's healing properly, so if you would kindly give us the space, Dr. Penn and I will look after her.”

After giving me a kiss Hancock left with Nick, and I dozed off while Curie was untying my arm.

During the next few days Curie proved to be an excellent doctor, as did Dr. Penn. Curie's ”special cocktail” got my health rising in steady fashion. Hancock was staying at Nick's, and they both came to see me several times each day. On one of those times Nick had good news; the Railroad had managed to locate the Institute base and had destroyed it.

”That's great! So, in the end they chose not to relocate”, I sighed with relief.

”Looks like it. Maybe they didn't count on you reaching the people here and warn about them”, Nick nodded. ”It was our luck they underestimated you.”

”Railroad sure worked fast.”

”Dez wants to make sure that after all the work and lost lives the Institute stays down. And she didn't have any problems recruiting the Minutemen with her, too.”

”Do you know if they managed to save anyone from there?”

Nick glanced at me. He knew where I was going at, I could see it.

”No.”

I didn't ask anything else. I had hoped that they would've found Paul, and maybe together we could have figured out a way to retrieve his memories. But now it looked like we would stick with the original plan – Mary would never have to know her beloved had been already lost from her.

”Excuse me”, a voice said from the door and I saw Dr. Penn stepping in. ”I came to check on Ree's arm. Is it a bad time?”

”No, no, I was just about to leave”, Nick nodded and got up.

”Sorry, but do you know when I would be able to leave the clinic?” I asked from Dr. Penn. ”I'm really thankful for your help, but I'm getting bored out of my mind just sitting here.”

Dr. Penn smiled, as he put down the tray which held clean bandages.

”We'll have to see Curie about that.”

”I'll be on my way, Ree”, Nick tapped his fedora. He looked like he wanted to say something more, but changed his mind and turned around.

However, he didn't get past the door when it opened again and Hancock came in.

”Oh, Nick! You're here, too. Actually, that's good – I have to leave for couple of days. I got a message from Fahrenheit saying there's some sort of trouble in Goodneighbor, and she needs me to check it out”, John said and walked next to my bed, giving a kiss on my forehead.

”What sort of problem?” I frowned. Usually Fahrenheit could deal with just about anything, so her asking for Hancock to be there was alarming.

”That's a good question. I have no idea”, John shrugged. ”But I'm leaving right away.”

My heart twisted. I didn't want to let him go.

”Don't look at me like that, Sunshine”, he grinned. ”I'll come back to you soon.”

”You better”, I forced a smile on my face.

”Besides, you got Nick right here”, John pulled Valentine beside him and patted the synth's shoulder. ”Ya got nothing to worry about!”

  


_("Yes I feel you Hancock, do you even have any pants on??")_


End file.
